


Blame It On The Alcohol

by Seductresses_Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, Blairon, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Questioning Sexuality, background Pansmione, first kiss (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: Ron tries to avoid Blaise at a party.





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> Special thanks to secretlycrazyhummingbird for the idea and hupsoonheng for beta'ing for me! You guys rock and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I'm gifting this fic to Donna cause she's always been so lovely <3

The cool night air was a welcome reprieve to Ron’s flushed skin as he sank down onto a bench outside Harry and the Ferr-  _ Draco _ \- Harry and Draco’s flat. He was still getting used to that bit. Being on speaking terms with the git was one thing but actually being on a first name basis with Draco sodding Malfoy was something else altogether. Still, he  _ was _ Harry’s boyfriend after all. 

  
  


_ Fiancé. _

 

Ron was still getting used to that bit too. Apparently six shots of fire whiskey and two glasses of some concoction Luna had dreamed up were terrible for his memory. Luna Lovegood being allowed anywhere near alcohol should absolutely be illegal! Ron was positively sloshed, not that he was complaining. He definitely needed to be sloshed if he planned on making it through the rest of the party that was in full swing upstairs. 

 

It was...hard, seeing Hermione with Pansy. Sure, their breakup had been mutual, they were still best mates, and as of late Ron had no idea what his sexuality was, but it still stung. It was ‘Mione. There was still some young, naive part of him that thought they would have...rode off into the sunset together or some other nonsense. He’d told everyone he just needed a breath of fresh air: too much whiskey, too much dancing, and way too many people in Harry and Draco’s flat. 

 

It hadn’t been a total lie. 

 

There were way too many people upstairs and Ron was happy to escape it all. Especially Zabini.

 

“Gods,” Ron exhaled loudly, relaxing back against the bench and staring up at the sky. At least he’d picked a pretty night to be semi-wallowing in his own self pity and confused sexuality because Blaise Zabini had been driving him round the bend all night. 

 

Not that Harry’s flat was massive or anything but every time Ron had managed to slip out of Zabini’s line of sight, he’d blink and there the git was again.There was something so deliciously unnerving about Zabini’s stare, the way his dark brown eyes bore into him as if every bit of who Ron was -his insecurities, his strengths, his weaknesses- was on display. It was maddening. Then there was that cologne of his. He smelled like wood, whiskey, and leather, with the slightest hint of something sweet that kept Ron guessing and wondering. Pair that with Zabini’s handsome, chiseled face, that cocky, smug little smile, and the man was built like a Greek God! Then there was 

 

It was grossly unfair. 

 

“There you are.” An accusatory voice practically made Ron jump out of his skin. 

 

Twisting around to see who had interrupted his solidarity pining made Ron want to curse every single nargle in existence. He had been spending  _ way  _ too much time with Luna lately and he singularly blamed nargles for somehow managing to bring Zabini outside. 

 

“You alright there, Ronald?” Under the dim yellow lights of the lamp posts, Zabini’s skin looked damn near golden, his vibrant blue suit a beautiful contrast. He almost looked...worried. It was probably the alcohol talking. Liquor had a funny way of making Ron read too far into things. 

 

“Just sitting here is all,” Ron muttered trying to force his foggy brain to stop checking Zabini out and actually act like a normal, functioning person.It was difficult to do when he felt like he was coming undone under Zabini’s unwavering gaze.

 

“I’ll keep you company then,” Zabini’s said, his lips slowly parting into a smile. He strode over to the bench and sat down close enough to Ron for their shoulders and thighs to touch. Warmth radiated between them and that was enough to send Ron’s hyperactive, inebriated brain into overdrive thinking thoughts he  _ definitely  _ should not be thinking about with his crush literally right next to him. 

 

Oh Merlin. The thought slammed into Ron with such force, he was vaguely reminded of when he and Harry had ran headfirst into a brick wall. Only this time, the realization wasn’t that the portal for Platform 9 ¾ had been closed, but that he had a crush! On a  _ Slytherin! _

 

“Oh fuck me,” Ron groaned miserably under his breath. 

 

“Only if you’re offering,” came the instant reply. 

 

Ron froze, realizing he’d said it out loud about the same time he’d realized what Zabini had said, his brain chugging along like  _ The Little Engine That Could.  _ Words couldn’t express how badly Ron wanted to get up and Disapparate on the spot and pray to whatever deities may exist that he splinched himself along the way. Merlin’s saggy tit how could he say something so stupid in front of Zabini! 

 

“Oh relax,” Zabini laughed, knocking his shoulder against Ron’s to lighten the mood. He smiled again and Ron was pretty certain about two things. 

 

  1. Blaise Zabini had the most beautiful smile Ron had ever seen, gorgeous even. 
  2. His drunk brain was hellbent on embarrassing him. 



 

“I was worried you had left,” Zabini said after a while of watching Ron internally self destruct. 

 

It was driving Ron completely up a wall to be so close to him. He tried to convince himself it was just the drinks making him all hot and bothered but he knew it was a lie. It wasn’t the liquor making heat bloom across his face and down his neck either. And it certainly wasn’t the liquor’s fault he thought the way Zabini kept toying with his signet ring was positively  _ adorable. _

 

Gods. He needed to speak more words before he embarrassed himself so badly even an Obliviate wouldn’t be enough to wipe his shame from his memory. 

 

“I doubt anyone would have cared if I left,” Ron threw out casually trying desperately to stop staring at Zabini’s long, slim fingers. 

 

Zabini raised a eyebrow at him, as if to remind him that they were at a party for their respective best mates. 

 

Sure, it was technically Harry and Draco’s housewarming party, but Ron had been over  _ loads  _ of times before they actually decided to celebrate. Hell, he’d even helped them find the damned place to begin with. Which hadn’t been easy because they were both so bloody picky. He’d definitely done his part as far as being a good friend was concerned. 

 

“They would have gotten over it. At best, Harry would have sent me a Howler in the morning before I took a Pepper Up just to be a complete-”

 

Ron had fantasized about kissing a guy before. Okay, he had fantasized about kissing Zabini before but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. Nothing could have prepared him for the softness of Zabini’s lips or the gentle but persistent way he dominated the kiss. It made Ron’s heart flutter. He never knew kissing someone could make him feel like  _ this. _ The way Zabini’s fingertips caressed across the freckles on his cheek before resting so delicately against his face as his free arm snaked around his waist and held him close. It sent a shiver down Ron’s spine to be held so intimately by someone he’d wanted for  _ so _ long. 

 

Ron had wanted Zabini for far longer than he cared too admit. 

 

Then, all too soon for Ron’s liking, Zabini pulled back and stared down at him with a satisfied little smirk on his face. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Ron sounded way more childish than he meant to but he would blame that on the alcohol wholeheartedly. 

 

Zabini’s smirked widened “I have been trying to get your attention all damn night, you silly, drunk, oblivious ginger.”

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Ron’s cheeks were burning and he couldn’t blame  _ that  _ on the alcohol. He’d been so focused on ignoring Zabini all night he hadn’t even noticed he was being intentionally sought out. He felt butterflies flapping around in his stomach and he tried to keep them at bay, scooting a little closer to Zabini. “Should I kiss it better, then?” he asked, 

 

“Better make it a long one,” was all Zabini got a chance to say before Ron was practically in his lap. Ron was definitely beginning to see why whiskey was called ‘liquid courage.’ 


End file.
